


I Saw it in the Stars

by GintaxAlvissforever



Series: 25 Ficlets of OTPS [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Super Mario Galaxy, Super Smash Brothers, Xenoblade Chronicles, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Denial, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Nudity, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Pit Trying to Remove Everyone's Pants, Romance, Some Humor, Time Loop, Xenoblade Chronicles Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4902472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosalina recalls twenty-five times that she has interacted with Alvis in some shape or form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saw it in the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! Except for one, these are all ficlets of what might have happened in a timeline and what is yet to come.

**Intruder**

When Rosalina first met Alvis, he wasn't all that she imagined. Well maybe she did given that he was the Monado. To everyone else in the mansion though, he was an intruder who didn't even have a trophy explaining who he was and what his role is. It wouldn't stop Rosalina from introducing herself to him and treating him like a guest of honor instead. It was hard to be an intruder anyway when the Lumas swarmed you like you were the new papa of the galactic family.

**Speculation**

The Smashers assumed that Alvis was one of the most mysterious residents in the mansion. Alvis begged to differ seeing as how Rosalina wouldn't tell anyone how old she was or how she became a Goddess in the first place. Alvis could speculate all he wanted, but without any data...he was left to fill in the blanks about the Queen of the Cosmos.

**Purple**

Alvis was always fond of the color purple. As an AI, you would think he didn't have a preference, but whenever he saw purple, he felt something within him change. As a result, he had told Rosalina that the most beautiful dress that she wore was indeed the purple one. He was very pleased when she started wearing it more in battle. He wasn't so pleased though when a small Purple Luma would approach him and start making his life miserable whenever he was around Rosalina.

**Parenthood**

Alvis was still not use to some of the terms that were used in the mansion. When the topic of getting married and having kids came up, he would desperately try to avoid the subject. Rosalina wasn't fooled that he was flustered if only because he was an AI and he probably had second thoughts about his body. If telling him that he was already a parent to the Lumas wasn't enough, Rosalina wouldn't be able to convince him otherwise.

**Shatter**

The Great Evil was too powerful. No matter how many timelines Raven have gone through, it was the same result time and time again. This particular timeline was brutal for Shulk and Alvis. The Monado boy tried to stand with Palutena, but the Great Evil simply sliced the Monado in half. Rosalina's heart shattered at that moment realizing that this would be the first time Alvis had died first before Shulk.

**Envy**

AIs should have been incapable of feeling jealousy toward others. Rosalina acted like being with Mario wasn't a big deal, but it changed the silver haired Homs greatly when he found out that the person he trusted was with someone else.

"I am not upset. I am simply disappointed."

He could say that, but no one was fooled at the envy that burned in his eyes.

**Names**

AIs did have programs that allowed them to randomly generate names. Rosalina never named her Lumas because a.) While they were all different, they all looked the same (and she wouldn't want to confuse the other Smashers with individual names except Polari) and b.) Most Luma fulfilled their task quickly and died shortly afterward. Alvis decided that annoying purple Luma would be called Kal but hoped that this Luma would not die after receiving that name.

**Powerless**

Alvis was aware what it meant to be powerless but he never experienced being powerless. As the Monado, he was certain that there wasn't anything that could overpower him except a selective few. Rogue wraiths were the last people that he expected to snatch some of his God like powers and flee. When he could remember nothing of the past and had to rely on others (particularly Rosalina), he finally knew what it meant to be powerless.

**Stargazing**

The connection Rosalina and Alvis had pertained to their love for the stars. When Rosalina glanced at the stars in the galaxy, she remembered her travels around the universe and how lonely things had been before she met Mario. When Alvis glanced at the stars, he couldn't help staring at the Goddess who shined brighter than the stars.

**Pants**

Pit had this god damn obsession with removing people's pants when it came to hot springs. There might not have been a hot spring in the Smash Brothers Realm for this very reason, but heaven's forbid Pit would find one deep within Smash Forest and drag everyone there. Alvis just wanted to watch Shulk and Pit have their usual spat...not have Pit focus on him and try to strip him naked. Rosalina's amusement only added to his misery that day.

**Galaxy**

Speaking of nudity, no one has ever been able to see what was underneath Rosalina's dress specifically what color her panties were. Even when she went to get changed with the ladies, they never said what was underneath it. Alvis always assumed she was normal like everyone else, but Rosalina did decide to answer Red when he was foolish enough to ask.

"The galaxy."

"Wait...really?"

"I can throw you into a black hole if you look."

"No...I'm okay with that…"

Alvis did wonder if the black hole was a metaphor for something else, but he kept that one to himself.

**Vulnerability**

There were moments where Rosalina would stop acting her usual monotone self and shut herself up in the Comet Observatory. Mario, Peach and Palutena were unable to get through to her on these particular days. Alvis would be the only one she let in and see her in a broken state. In times like these, Alvis had no idea how to comfort Rosalina when she shed tears. She would deny crying anyway and say they were Star Bits before forcing herself to wear the mask again.

**Glory**

Rosalina was a savage when she actually battled in Smash tournaments. As much as she had dedicated fans, she had many haters due to them thinking that she was unbalanced in comparison to the other fighters. Alvis enjoyed the moment where Rosalina would win and then bathe in her haters' salty tears. Alvis would murmur how Luma did most of the fighting though.

**Recovery**

Despite Rosalina being good in Smash, she had one glaring weakness that did not concern her Luma. No matter how much people said Rosalina was shit without Luma, it wasn't true seeing as how the Goddess of Space was capable of fighting on her own until Luma came back. It was predictable recovery back onto the stage. It didn't matter how many times she mixed everything up, Sheik was always there to run her off stage. Alvis wondered why Sheik wasn't this powerful outside of Smash when shit hit the fan.

**Friend**

"Alvis, why did you name this particular Luma, Kal?"

"...It is the name of a friend who passed away."

"Oh...I see…"

"Fortunately, I can still talk to him, so he's not really gone."

Rosalina had gave him an odd look when Alvis said that, but nodded her head. She never asked about Kallian again afterwards.

**Bombs**

Rosalina's down b was considered so broken by many that people never wanted to fight her in a free for all match. The down b wasn't all that invincible though. Rosalina found that out the hard way when Ganondorf threw a gooey bomb at her and she casually used her wand to put that bomb next to her...when four other Bob-ombs were walking in her direction. Alvis had never laughed so hard in his life (if he ever laughed at all). Shulk feared that the Monado was malfunctioning when this happened, but in the end, Rosalina still won.

**Grudge**

Rosalina only held a grudge to three people in the galaxy. Bowser for messing everything up in 2007, Diamond for killing her Luma in an awful fashion that one particular timeline and Raven for having to put her through the same hell that the Witch of Despair was suffering. It was already bad enough that she had to watch those she cherished dearly die over and over again. When the man she loved died, Rosalina lost a part of herself. And this would repeat again and again.

**Shower**

Alvis was puzzled why Rosalina would take a bath in the Fountain of her Observatory. If she wanted to keep the others guessing what was underneath her dress, that was fine, but he didn't want to walk in on her when she happened to be cleaning herself that one time. Suffice to say, Alvis couldn't handle it and had rushed to her bedroom not uttering a word even when Rosalina told him she was fine with him looking at her in particular.

**Glitch**

Alvis had to wonder how much of a troll Rosalina was if she was going to let herself be KO'd by Yoshi in the most embarrassing way possible and then come back with a giant Luma that took up half the battlefield. The silver haired Homs had to salute the screen when the Luma decided that the best way to handle Rob was to simply squish him into the ground.

**Dates**

Alvis could look through his own Google and still not figure out how a date was supposed to work. There were so many interpretations of how a date should work that attempting to try them all out made him feel like a fool made worse by how Rosalina did nothing to tell him he was doing the right thing.

"Why would it matter? I'm having fun anyway."

Alvis would need to check how dates were fun especially when the majority of websites complained about horrible dates.

**Gravity**

Rosalina did not appreciate when her Lumas were harmed outside of Smash. Expect the gravity around the area to hit zero when she was enraged. This would never affect Alvis no matter how hard she tried, so he decided to mess with the Luma for once and watch the other Smashers suffer.

**Annoyance**

Kal was going to be the end of him. He didn't mind being called "Papa" by him or the other Luma, but he sure as hell didn't appreciate the small star popping up out of nowhere during the most inappropriate times...specifically when Rosalina had suggested that they sleep together on her bed.

"Papa is going to make more baby Luma!"

"Does this thing have an off switch?!" Alvis had questioned as he forced himself away from the Goddess of Space to stretch the purple Luma out in frustration.

"No."

"What a shame…"

**Denial**

AIs were incapable of falling in love. Alvis had convinced himself that being around Rosalina was not love. He did not gain a heart suddenly and he didn't feel light headed. Losing his powers was causing him to act like a human with some sort of infection. This would what they would call "Love Sick" and he wanted to be cured of it immediately before he melted at one of Rosalina's rare smiles.

**Waltz**

When Peach threw balls at her castle, the place was usually filled with the strangest creatures. Alvis wondered why she didn't do it at the mansion, but Rosalina brought up how Master Hand had vetoed the idea this time around. Regardless, everyone had their dancing partner except Rosalina who was forced to watch Mario take Peach away toward the balcony where they could be alone. Rosalina sighed in defeat as the tall Goddess stood there awkwardly in her magnificent purple dress...the one Alvis told her she was the most beautiful in. She didn't think anyone from Smash would actually stop by Princess Peach's Castle when she was having a ball, but she was surprised at how many female Smashers turned up...along with Rob who was forced to go because of his sister and Shulk who was apparently nagged by Alvis to attend to get his head out of the books.

Rob and Shulk would be distracted with each other and most of the ladies had no problem being dance partners with each other simply because it was just another girl's night out. Rosalina was hoping maybe Palutena would help the Queen of the Cosmos not feel so out of place in her own world. Instead, she saw the Goddess of Light dance with Lucina and teach her how to dance and seduce Dark Pit when the time came for Skyworld to have their own dance.

"Rosalina, you should not have such a serious look on your face." Alvis had told the sandy haired Goddess as he approached her in a more refined tuxedo that he probably spent most of the day looking through Google images to find something suitable to wear next to the Queen of the Cosmos. "You're looking exceptionally dazzling tonight."

"It's the same dress I wear when I fight in Smash."

"But it is still gorgeous like you."

Rosalina eyed him suspiciously. "Alvis, did you reprogram yourself for tonight or did you force yourself to memorize these corny one-liners?"

Alvis' silence afterwards did result in Rosalina smiling at his attempt to cheer her up.

"...Can I have this dance now before I change my mind?"

"Will you be okay if I towered over you though? I think that is why no one asked me to dance with them."

Alvis blinked confused why her height would be an issue. Rosalina had no intention of explaining why until Alvis would experience how hard it would be to waltz with her.

"You see the problem now?"

"Yes…"

"Don't even think of trying to Google what to do. It is best to learn this together."

Alvis wanted to make Rosalina flustered and happy that night. He ended up flustered and annoyed even if Rosalina's spirits had lifted.

**Restart**

When the Great Evil appeared and Prism was killed, Raven jumped back in time leaving everyone to die. It did not matter if Rosalina died with the Smashers or not...she would still remember everything of the past and take the knowledge with her to the next timeline. She knew what to avoid and to make sure an event happened to prevent some minor tragedy. Rosalina was always lost when concerning Alvis though. To pursue or not to pursue...such was the question during the reset. She decided to keep it ambiguous to keep her own sanity.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Done with 2756 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. Some of these scenarios are from specific timelines or a reference to other stories. The Gravity one is based on Kracked Up where Rosalina destroyed the gravity field when Dark Pit’s pet ate her Luma. The Shopping Strip story is implied with the Dates portion and then two stories (one not named and the other is The Ghost Scandal) showing what is to come. 
> 
> 2\. The Fountain Dome is called the Bathroom Dome in all non-English regions except for Mexico. The more you know! 
> 
> 3\. I think it's obvious that Alvis relies too much on Google to solve his problems in the modern world. 
> 
> 4\. The reason why the Waltz one is over 100 words is due to how the scenario could not work under it along with me getting the inspiration from the final version of the Comet Observatory theme that has the waltz theme to it.


End file.
